


Four Legged Friend

by Araloth



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Buttercup is Cute, Dorks, Fire Fam - Freeform, Fun, Gen, Humor, Injury Recovery, M/M, Recovery, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth
Summary: Buttercup is depressed by TK's continued absence from the 126 as he recovers, and the team resolves to take matters into their own hands.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 24
Kudos: 458





	Four Legged Friend

It had been a couple of days since TK had finally woken up in the hospital, and the 126 was in notably better spirits. They'd all been holding their breath a bit waiting, but the doctors had given TK a clean bill of health, even if he did still have some recovery to go through. He'd be released from the hospital sometime soon, the doctors were just keeping him around for a little extra observation and to make sure he was resting. All of them were just happy TK was going to be okay and looking forward to him coming back. Things were looking up, and everybody in the 126 seemed to be feeling it. Well, all except for their newest member…

“Hey anybody got any gum?” Judd called out. The truck had just gotten back from a call and Judd’s whole mouth felt dry from the arid Texas heat.

Mateo grinned. “TK stole from Cap’s desk a week or two ago. I think it’s still in his locker.”

Judd grinned and went to open TK’s locker, only to hear a flurry of paws pounding across the floor. Buttercup came barreling around the corner, stopping right in front of TK’s locker and giving Judd the dirtiest look he’d ever seen from a dog in his life. Judd sighed. “Hey Buttercup-“

Buttercup barked at him, glaring at the gum in Judd’s hand.

“I’m not messing with his stuff!” Judd held his other hand out innocently. “I promise TK won’t mind.”

Buttercup cocked his head to the side studying Judd carefully. He must have finally decided it was okay for Judd to take the gum because he whined softly, and laid down on the ground, propping his head up on the shoes TK had left at the bottom of his locker.

“Aw…” Marjan cooed down at Buttercup. “Poor thing.”

Judd sighed and tossed the gum back into TK’s locker- but not before taking a piece. He bent down to scratch behind Buttercup’s ears, usually a guaranteed winner with the dog, but today he just huffed softly and kept his head down. Judd shook his head. “Dog’s depressed.”

Mateo nodded. “He’s been spending all his time in TK’s bed still.”

“He misses his boy.” Marjan leaned down to pet Buttercup too. “Don’t you Buttercup?”

Buttercup whinnied and licked her chin.

Judd chuckled. “What are we gonna do with you big guy huh?”

Buttercup rolled over, raising his belly towards Judd. He might still be missing TK terribly, but he wasn’t saying no to all the attention he got from the rest of the 126. Judd ran his fingers down in the thick fur, giving the dog a good scratch.

“It’s too bad we can’t take him up to the hospital.” Mateo grinned as he kept working on rolling up the hoses. “Bet they’d both love that.” Judd and Marjan both gave the probie curious looks. “What?” Mateo frowned. “I just mean I’m sure both TK and Buttercup would like seeing each other…”

“Might be able to sneak him in…” Judd said. “What do you think?”

Marjan grinned, the same look she always got right before she did something crazy that usually landed her on the news. “Why not?”

Judd scooped up a surprised Buttercup, who after a minute of flailing was content to just sit in Judd’s arms and keep pouting.

“Wait-“ Mateo gaped at Marjan and Judd. “We’re going right now?”

“Yeah Probie.” Marjan smiled wider. “Our shift is done but Cap still has some paperwork to finish up.”

Judd nodded. "With any luck, we can sneak out of here with this big lug before Cap realizes." Judd hoisted Buttercup up in his arms a little, and Buttercup thumped his tail against Judd's chest.

“C’mon Probie!” Marjan waved Mateo down. “Let’s go.”

Mateo grinned and finished putting the last of the hoses away. He jogged down to catch up with Judd and Marjan.

“Where are you taking Buttercup?” Paul was coming down the stairs as they tied to slip out the front door and eyed the three of them skeptically.

“We’re gonna sneak him into the hospital to see TK.” Judd grinned. “Don’t tell Cap.”

"Oh, I'm all for that." Paul laughed. "I am tired of listening to that dog whimper all night. My bed is right next to TK's."

"Let's go then." Marjan ushered them all outside. They piled into Judd's truck, and Judd cracked one of the back seat windows so Buttercup could enjoy sticking his head out of it.

“So what are we going to do once we get to the hospital?” Mateo asked. “I mean how are we gonna get Buttercup back to TK’s room without being seen?”

"Obviously we're gonna need a distraction," Judd said.

Marjan winked. “You just leave that to me. You guys get Buttercup back to his boy.”

Since TK was just recovering now he was in one of the regular rooms upstairs. That would make things a little easier since those rooms had less foot traffic. At the same time though it added the extra difficulty of having to get Buttercup into one of the elevators without being seen. Paul peaked into the lobby and spied a receptionist and a nurse.

“So how are you going to do this?”

“Just watch.” Marjan smiled wide. “And get ready to move.”

As the others watched Marjan strolled confidently into the hospital. She recognized the nurse from the night they all spent watching over TK and went to talk to her first.

The nurse smiled. “Oh hello. Your friend is-“

"Yeah, I know where he is," Marjan said. "Actually I was just talking with his mother and she had some more questions she wanted to ask to the doctors or whoever is in charge.."

“Oh-“ The nurse paled visibly. Marjan had to fight not to grin. Whatever she had said to the medical staff the night he'd been shot it was clear she had made quite the impression. Captain Strand had mentioned something about her going into full-on lawyer mode, and Marjan bet it was a safe bet she had probably threatened some legal action if her baby boy didn't receive absolutely perfect care. “Let me um- let me just go see who’s around…”

“You do that.” Marjan smiled pleasantly and walked over to stand in front of the reception desk. “So how’s your day going?”

“Uh-“ The young man behind the desk didn’t seem to know what to make of Marjan’s sudden attention. “Good?”

Marjan laughed and waved the guys to hurry up behind her back.

Mateo grinned. "Oh, she's good."

“Let’s go.” Judd draped his jacket over Buttercup and hurried the door over to the elevator. He hit the call button and hoped he wouldn’t have to wait too long. Thankfully the doors opened a minute later and they all filed inside. Judd pushed Buttercup out of view as best he could, and Marjan broke away from the front desk just in time to make it inside the closing doors.

Paul chuckled. “Remind me never to underestimate you.”

“You need reminding of that?”

The made it from the elevators to TK's room without any incident, only when they got outside the door did they realize TK wasn't alone. Carlos was dressed in civilian clothes and standing next to TK's bed, talking to him.

"Crap." Judd wasn't sure how Carlos would feel about them sneaking a dog into a hospital even if it was partially for TK. "What do ya think-"

But by then it was too late. Buttercup had figured out who was inside the room and bolted out of Judd’s grasp. He ran into the room, head butting a stunned Carlos out of the way and leaping up onto TK’s bed. TK let out a surprised laugh, and Buttercup snuggled up next to him, putting his head on TK’s stomach. His tail smacked against the mattress with a steady thump-thump-thump.

"Well, I guess the jig is up…" Judd said sheepishly. Together he, Marjan, Pual, and Mateo all filed into TK's room. Carlos was looking at them all like they were a little crazy, but the dopey grin on TK's face made it all worth it.

"Hey boy." TK chuckled when Buttercup leaned up to desperately lick TK's face. "Haha- yeah I missed you too."

Carlos was shaking his head, but some of his shock was clearly wearing off. He smiled a little down at the dog. “How did you even get him in here?”

"We snuck him in," Mateo said eagerly, looking almost as pleased as TK.

"Dog was depressed," Judd said gruffly. "You would not believe all the whining and mopping we were having to put up. Didn't matter how much we spoiled him or loved on him." 

Buttercup put his head back down on TK's stomach, looking perfectly happy, and like the least depressed dog, Carlos had ever seen. Still, Carlos thought he had an idea what Buttercup might have been going through. He reached down to tentatively pat him. "So this is the newest addition to the 126 huh?"

"Yeah, and he plays clear favorites," Judd said. He slid down into one of the chairs scattered around TK’s room, smiling despite his complaints. “Honestly-“

“What’s all this?” A doctor strolled into TK’s room, taking in the whole room with an impassive stare.

"Uh-" Paul looked over to Marjan and Judd. After all, it had been their idea to start with…

But instead of complaining, or demanding they take Buttercup back outside, the doctor actually leaned down to give him a quick pat. “What a handsome fellow.”

"You're… okay with Buttercup being in here?" Marjan asked, trying to hide her confusion. 

“Sure.” The doctor smiled. “Captain Strand called over ahead of you all and asked if it would be okay.” The doctor frowned. “Didn’t he tell you?”

"I think they were just trying to be extra careful," Carlos said, a smile tugging on his lips.

“Oh well,” The doctor smiled. “How thoughtful of you but I assure you it’s fine. Now TK, I was told there was something you or your mother wanted to discuss?”

TK frowned, still petting Buttercup. “Uh…”

“You know what?” Marjan stepped up to the doctor all smiles. “She actually had to take another call. Some important business or other. Thank you so much for stopping by though. If she calls back I’ll be sure to let you know.”

"Sure." The doctor honestly looked a little relieved. "Good seeing you all."

TK watched the doctor leave and then grinned at the rest of the 126. “Did you use my mom to scare the medical staff?”

Marjan smiled. “Maybe.”

"Honestly not the first time someone has done that." TK laughed, one of his hands still running through Buttercup's fur. "Thank you guys for bringing Buttercup." He patted the dog fondly. "I wouldn't want him to get lonely."

“Right because there isn’t an entire firehouse full of other people who dot on him.” Judd snorted.

“Still,” TK smiled wider, and the dog Carlos had just met jumped places of importance in his mind. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.”


End file.
